1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to agricultural planters, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved agricultural planter and cover apparatus wherein the same permits selective covering in an overlying orientation of a flexible web to prevent moisture and debris from contaminating seed containers contained within the planter organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural planters are utilized extensively throughout the prior art, and are typically drawn by motorized tractors and the like. The planters have conventionally been covered with a flexible web to secure the planter, but the flexible webs of a makeshift configuration have failed to prevent moisture and debris from contaminating seed contained within the seed containers of the planter organization. Covering organizations of the prior art are exemplified in U.S. patents including U.S Pat. No. 4,304,068 to Beder providing a collapsible terrarium for maintaining a controlled environment about potted plants. The terrarium is a tent-like enclosure of transparent construction to overlie and protect the underlying plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,115 to Cornelius sets forth a portable and collapsible building wherein a semi-cylindrical construction is provided, wherein the various pie-shaped segments of the semi-cylindrical housing interfit relative to one another to compact into a single pie-shaped segment for storage and transport thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,229 to Smith illustrates a protective covering to overlie plants and the like of a generally semicylindrical construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,664 to Olshansky wherein a plant protective device utilizes a plurality of spaced hoops with a transparent water impermeable covering mounted thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,752 to Stratton utilizes a protective covering to overlie and provide shading to plants and the like, wherein the covering is mounted upon cables that are manipulatable t extend and retract the covering.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved agricultural planter and cover apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction to overlie and protect a tractor drawn planter during periods of non-use.